


At the End of the Day

by MOCHS



Series: Aeon Ever After [2]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/M, Hope, Implied Aeon Relationship, pensive thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 20:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18396185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MOCHS/pseuds/MOCHS
Summary: The lady in red ponders about her life during an on-going mission. Short oneshot story. Takes place after chapter 17 of my other Ada-centric fic "Life".





	At the End of the Day

She sat at the corner of the windowsill, taking in the view of the sunset before her. The woman adjusted her wig and blinked to get rid of the stinging sensation in her eyes from her new colored contacts. Satisfied with her appearance, she took a long sip from her tipple and pondered about her thoughts.

Back to hiding and disguising herself again. No matter how much of the past she tried to leave behind, it'll always end up creeping back to her. It was a futile game of hide and seek. As long as her previous associates were alive, she'll always be living on the edge.

Her mind drifted to a certain blonde DSO agent and a small smile graced her face. The short time they spent together was beautiful and she couldn't help but yearn for more. So many years of being denied a normal life and when she could finally live the dream, it was snatched away from her.

Maybe she should cast away all her feelings, emotions and become her old self again. The one with the stoic mask. No matter how many times she daydreamed over the years, she always resigned herself to living the single life. Now, after tasting the forbidden fruit, she found that difficult to discard and ignore. She was tired inside. Exhausted from running. Escaping got old and was never thrilling anymore. All the woman wanted to do was to lay down and take a rest from her worries.

Ultimately, living a normal life would always be a distant fickle wish. No point using her imagination when reality continued to mock her. Should she stop dreaming? Can't she just take life's reins and steer it in her _own_ direction? Perhaps it was the time to step out of her comfort zone and do **something**.

Draining her glass, the spy sighed at her confusing thoughts. At the end of the day, she'll just push those questions aside and continue with the mission at hand. Ada Wong will always live it out one day at a time.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short one shot about Ada's thoughts and it is set shortly after chapter 17 of my other fic titled "Life". This story was based off a little roleplay plot I did on tumblr with a Jill Redfield roleplayer years ago. Even though Ada is newly retired, her past still comes back to haunt her and she needs to tie up loose ends. 
> 
> It might be short but I hope you enjoyed reading!


End file.
